nospace_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
NoSpace History
Origins When Darth made his Discord account on January 15th, 2019, Rock asked what his Discord name was to friend him. He responded, "BigChungus01." Rock then asked if it had spaces, "BigChungus01" or "Big Chungus 01," and Darth told him that there were no spaces, "BigChungus01." It was funny to Rock, Steph, and Darth, and they made the name NoSpace Productions, and decided it would be a company. Darth also the day before, on January 14th, 2019, asked Rock through DMs on Xbox if he could be in a video, because he liked the quality of Rock's new Fortnite videos. This is what led to Darth being in the group, and what led to the group even existing in the first place. History After these events took place, the group made a good few videos together which were posted to Rock's channel. Darth disappeared from the channel and the company as a whole for a few months, occasionally appearing, but all videos recorded with him during that time were lost in one way or another. Shortly after, PKLD became a member of NoSpace, as an intern. Cole made videos with Rock and Steph on Rock's channel, still none including Darth until this suprise video. Since then, Kaine has not been in another video, but he at least was in that. The group is hoping to make more videos of the 4 of them. Then, around summertime, the group planned an event called NoSpace Summer (or "NSS" for short), which was rescheduled when the planned date came, and shortly after temporarily cancelled. The group decided all 4 of them had stress on their backs from the past 4 months on making content for NoSpace, as well as other things related, and made a Twitter poll and got in a Discord call discussing the topic. The community agreed with them that they deserve a break, so on Monday, May 27th, 2019, NoSpace started it's break, and also decided after the break they would "rebrand" NoSpace, which we are currently uncertain of when it will end, but we do know they will be back at one point in time. Since then, and during the whole break, videos posted haven't been "NoSpace content," and there has been minimal use of the Twitter account apart from stream notifications, and a few other things. NoSpace released this tweet stating info about the break and why they decided to take it, as well as a hint to what they will be rebranding to, with the use of a "gaming controller" emoji in said tweet. Social Medias NoSpace has several social medias, such as YouTube, Twtch, Twitter, and Discord. Here are some details about them all. Twitter Page On January 21st, 2019, NoSpace launched its very own Twitter page, gaining followers very quickly, having almost 50 in a month. NoSpace tweets about random stuff as well as stream/video updates for themselves and others. YouTube Channels On January 16, 2019 Rock, Steph, and Darth uploaded their first video together as the NoSpace Productions group officially. Shortly after, Rock changed his YouTube name from "RockYourWorld12 - CK Productions" to "RockYourWorld12 - NoSpace Productions." On January 23rd, 2019, not long after the first official NoSpace video was posted, Darth stopped joining in videos. Since then, two appearances have been made by Darth, in two videos that were both lost and not uploaded. While in videos, Darth would make Behind The Scenes streams on his Twitch channel (formerly known as BigChungus01NoSpaces). Darth also has a channel that he has uploaded 2 videos to so far. Steph has a channel with 5 videos, 2 of which were recorded with Rock after Darth's "disappearing." The other 3 were recorded before NoSpace was founded, therefore, there are no videos with Darth on Steph's YouTube channel. Twitch Channels On January 15th, 2019, Darth made his own Twitch channel (named "BigChungus01NoSpaces" at the time), and did Behind The Scenes streams for Rock's videos on YouTube. On March 9th, 2019, Darth made a new Twitch channel to fit with his "rebranding," named DarthJarJarPlaysGames. On January 17th, 2019, Rock, Steph, and Darth streamed on Twitch for the first time as the NoSpace Productions group officially. One more stream happened before Darth disappeared from Rock's content. Discord Server On January 15th, 2019, Darth made a discord account named BigChungus01, soon to be renamed on March 9th, 2019 to DarthJarJarPlaysGames. Darth made a Discord server for the group, and Rock made a group DM. Both for NoSpace Productions, the server and DM were both places to hang out. The DM for Rock, Steph, and Darth only; and the server for all fans of NoSpace.